


been in this state of mind

by thrice



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Memories, Reflection, gets a little sad at the end aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrice/pseuds/thrice
Summary: ”Ricky!” Big Red says again. A memory starts to play in his mind like a old movie reel, dreamy and quiet.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	been in this state of mind

“Man, you really have got to let go of Nini,” Big Red tells him through a mouth full of Sour Patch Kids. He takes a moment to grab his water bottle and takes a swig to wash it all down. Ricky takes a moment to look away in disgust after seeing the picture of mashed up saliva covered candy in his best friend’s mouth.

But after snapping out of it, he ponders Big Red’s suggestion as his friend rallies off more of his own opinions on the situation. Ricky just bites his lip and stares at the phone in his hand in wonder.

”Ricky,” Big Red calls to him.

He does not answer. He punches in _Nini_ in his contacts search and begins to scroll through his messages, landing on a picture of him with a skateboard Nini has bought him after he broke one of his own and his parents didn’t have the money to buy the one he wanted at the time.

”Ricky!” Big Red says again. A memory starts to play in his mind like a old movie reel, dreamy and quiet.

<attached image>

_here’s the picture i took of you <3333 im glad i got to make you smile _

_“_ What’s the matter with you today?” Big Red throws his hands up.

Again. No answer.

**

“Close your eyes.” Nini says to him, hovering by his bedside.

Ricky squints. “Can I ask why?”

She rolls her eyes playfully. “Just do it, dork.”

He shuts his eyes closed, but matches her playfulness with a faux hurt expression, clutching his heart to his chest. “You’re so mean to me.”

Nini laughs, and pulls out a big bag with his present in it, trying extra hard to be careful as to not let him hear any audio clues from accidentally bumping it against anything.

She takes a small breath before saying, “Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

Ricky does, and lets out an audible gasp. He turns to an overexcited Nini, who’s clenched her hands together and put them over her face.

”Nini,” He starts. “Nini, you didn’t have to-“

”Oh, shush,” She throws the remaining bag and papers in the trash. 

It was a new skateboard. The one he’s wanted, in his favorite color and everything. It wasn’t that expensive but it was still a good sum of money. He’s been dreaming about it forever.

Ricky grabs it and rolls one of the wheels with his fingers. “How did you get to buy this?”

”I had some money left in my piggy bank, and I had both of my moms pull in the rest. I thought it was the least I could do to cheer you up, because you seem so down lately.” Nini explains.

He looks up at her a second time, and wonders how he even got so lucky. She’s so bright, and warm, and calm; she draws in everyone around her with a light that is both irreplaceable and truly remarkable to anyone she knows. She’s the sun, and he’s the needy moon who’s shadows cast a darkness over his features after watching every spat his parents have at home.

They’re night and day, completely different. And yet, they work somehow.

He could never be more grateful.

“Oh my god, thank you,” Ricky just says, and tackles her in a big hug that lets Nini give a little squeal in response. He thinks he can just hold on to this moment forever, and then he’ll never have to brace the cold, dark night when it’s over.

**

”Huh?” Ricky responds.

Big Red sighs, flopping down next to him with a mini bag of Takis in hand. “Finally. Welcome back to earth.”

”What are you talking about?”

”You’ve been daydreaming.”

He turned to his text message, but it was gone and replaced with with a notification of his phone being at low battery percentage. ”I have?” 

“Seriously, man. Are you feeling okay?” Big Red responds. 

It was much better, he decided, to pretend to not be desperate and lovesick than to be. It made things much less complicated and embarrassing in the long run, he knew. ”Fine,” Ricky tells him, and proposes a game of monopoly if only to distract his curious best friend from his slowly crumbling world.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter.com/ynkkisms  
> oliviasrodrigo.tumblr.com


End file.
